Tiempo en una botella
by Anvi-Snape
Summary: es un RonHermione muy especial, Ron está harto de las peleas y decide declararse pero... no contaba con que pudiera ser tarde.. pero de verdad será tarde para ellos?


TIEMPO EN UNA BOTELLA

Bueno pues este fict es especial para Alberto, como suponeis es un Ron/Hermione y cómo al fin el me ha adoptado como madre pues aquí va.

No sé si será mejor que los anteriores, tal vez sea de los peores sólo sé que va para Alberto y para Pedro... las cosas se ven distintas cuando pierdes.

Advertirles que nació como un songfict, pero servidora ha descubierto que están prohibidos y los está remodelando, yo les dejo el título de la canción y el autor, por si se la quieren imaginar de fondo… en fin, con lo bien que le iba la canción… snif, pero así es la vida y se acatan las normas porque es el deber que tiene todo escritor de ficts

Te quiero- murmuré muy nervioso, estaba frente a ella, frente a Hermione confesándole mis sentimientos y ella no contestó nada, se quedó allí sentada sin hablar.

Eh...Ron?- me preguntó al fin la miré a los ojos, después de tantos años de peleas por fin pude decirle la verdad, decirle que la quería, desde aquel día cuando entró preguntando por Trevor, desde que me miró mientras intentaba cambiar a Scrabbers de color (maldita rata)

Sí?- Dios podría quedarme así toda la eternidad.

Yo... yo... mierdaaaaaa- sollozó Hermione- por qué ahora? Por qué no hace dos años cuando todavía te esperaba?

No supe que decir, me alejé, ¿qué quiso decirme?

¿Acaso ella me quería y ya no?

Tenía tantas dudas, sólo Harry sabría ayudarme, él me diría que pasaba.

Harry... tú sabes que le pasa a Hermione?- pregunté directo al grano

Debería decírtelo ella- susurró Harry mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de mi hermana

No te pases con mi hermana Potter- reí junto a ellos, los dos me miraron preocupados- qué?- miré hacia dónde miraban los dos y vi a Hermione junto a Malfoy, así que era eso... estaba con Malfoy., con ese hurón uqe le hizo la vida imposible tanto tiempo…

No pude quedarme mucho más allí, entré de nuevo al castillo, me fui directamente a la cama, por qué todo me salía mal?

Horas más tarde hice cómo si nada hubiera ocurrido, me acerqué a Hermione y simplemente la felicité por su noviazgo con Draco Malfoy.

Felicidades Hermione- y sin saber por qué le di un beso en la mejilla- vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde a Pociones- ninguno de mis amigos se movió de su asiento, sin embargo, yo corrí hacia las mazmorras, no quería seguir allí, pero soy un Weasley y un gryffindor y sabía aceptar cuando perdía.

Minutos más tarde Harry y Hermione llegaron, se sentaron a mi lado y yo no dije nada, me limité a escribir la poción, los ingredientes y silenciosamente fui a por los ingredientes al armario.

Me miraban extrañados, todos esperaban una escena de celos por mi parte, una escena, una pelea que nunca llegó.

Ya no tenía sentido me dije a mí mismo, para que pelear con ella si nada iba a cambiar...

Ron...- murmuró Hermione mirandome a los ojos

Ummm, calla estamos en clase- y así volví a mi ensimismamiento.

La clase ha terminado, pueden marcharse- dijo Snape, por una vez ni me moleste en escuchar sus insultos, ni sus burlas, nada merecía la pena.

Salí de clase dejando atrás a Hermione y Harry junto a Malfoy. Subí rápidamente a la torre, no quería hablar con nadie.

Ron!!!!!- gritó Hermione haciendo que yo me detuviera- tenemos que hablar

Sí, como quieras, pero estoy muy cansado me voy a la cama- y de nuevo me alejé.

Está muy raro no?- oí preguntar a Harry, supongo que Mione asintió pero no la escuché.

Y así fui pasando día tras día, no supe cuando dejó a Malfoy, la verdad no me importaba, ya no me quería que más daba si dejaba a Malfoy, lo dejaría por otro, pero no por mí.

Ahora sí me vas a escuchar!!!!- murmuró en tono furioso Hermione Granger la que una vez fue mi mejor amiga durante siete años, la chica de la que no he podido desenamorarme

Qué quieres?- pregunté molesto, no quería hablar con ella, no quería ver sus ojos, ni aquella sonrisa que sólo me dedicaba a mí, ni su cabello enmarañado, no podía soportar saber que todo lo que más amaba nunca sería para mí.

Yo... por qué te alejas de mí? Por qué me haces sufrir así? Yo... creo que nunca he dejado de quererte- susurró entre lágrimas, no supe reaccionar, me estaba diciendo que me quería? O lo estaba soñando.

Eh...- enrojecí de golpe

Bueno no vas a decir nada, no me vas a abrazar por lo menos? Necesito uno de tus abrazos, una mirada, una sonrisa algo por favor!!!!- me dijo ella sonriendo

Claro- y la abracé, la miré a los ojos y la besé en los labios, hice lo que había soñado hacer desde que la ví, desde el primer momento, todavía recuerdo lo que pensé sólo la callaré con mis labios, es insoportable escucharla hablar...- siempre supe que te callaría con un beso- murmuré.

Hace unos meses le pedí que se casara conmigo, respondió que sí.

Nunca he sido tan feliz.

Debo reconocer que escucharle decir que se casaba conmigo me hizo enloquecer.

Quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunté

Sí!!!!! Claro que quiero- sonrió ella abrazándome.

La besé una y otra vez, no podía creer que me hubiera dicho que sí.

Harry!!!!!!! Me ha dicho que sí!!!!!!- grité sabiendo que mi mejor amigo y Ginny estarían cerca, para escuchar lo que me respondía.

Felicidades!!!!- gritaron los dos abrazándonos, hasta pusimos fecha para la boda.

Sí, sí, peleamos como siempre ella quería casarse en otoño y yo en primavera, al final decidimos que ninguno de los dos, Ginny escogió el día, un frío 14 de Enero.

A regañadientes los dos aceptamos la fecha, por mucho frío que hiciera sería el día más feliz de nuestras vidas.

He pasado tantas noches soñando con nuestra boda, con pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, y tener una pequeña Hermione que tuviera tu sonrisa y tus grandes ojos café.

Yo me conformaba con tu sonrisa, con tu mirada sobre mí...

Sólo quería estar junto a ti y poder ver a un hijo nuestro nacer...

Pero... parece que no nací para tener más felicidad, pues pronto llegó la batalla final, donde Hermione y yo ayudamos a Harry a derrotar a Voldemort, sí, ya no me da miedo pronunciarlo, y dónde perdí todo lo que una vez quise, a ella a Hermione.

Crucio!!!!- gritó Voldemort apuntándome, caí al suelo, y Hermione vino hacia mí.

Te encuentras bien Ron?- me preguntó

Sí, márchate, no quiero que te haga daño- pero mientras yo decía todo eso, uno de los mortífagos atacó a mi Hermione

Avada Kedavra!!!!!- gritó un mortífago que reconocí como Lucius Malfoy, una luz verde atravesó el cuerpo de mi Hermione.

Después de eso, la batalla final terminó, los aurores llegaron apresaron a la mayoría de los mortífagos y Harry terminó de una vez con el Sr. Tenebroso.

Pero nadie pudo devolverme a mi Hermione, nadie puede devolverme la felicidad.

Vamos Ron!!!!!- me grita Ginny desde abajo, sé que es lo que tengo que hacer, bajo con Ginny, es su boda, estamos a 14 de enero, dos años después de la que hubiera sido mi boda... allí está mi hermana pequeña preciosa, con su traje blanco junto a Harry, soy el padrino.

Y me acercó a ellos, está será mi despedida, pues sólo sé que la perdí y no quiero seguir así...

Ha pasado una semana, no he visto a nadie desde la boda y ahora es el momento adecuado, esto lo dejaré para que Ginny entienda, ella comprenderá que no puedo seguir aquí, atado a mis recuerdos.

Maldita sea!!!!! Cómo funciona este cacharro!!!!!- grité enfurecido, el arma muggle no me hizo nada

Ron... Ron... suelta eso, tienes que seguir, hay un niño que espera que seas su padrino- era la voz de mi Hermione y sólo por ella seguí.

Han pasado cinco años y los pequeños James y Hermione no dejan de acosarme, dicen que soy su tío favorito.

Bueno no tuve hijos con mi Hermione pero estos niños me han devuelto las ganas de vivir, y cada noche recuerdo los momentos que pase con mi chica y sé que no se volverán a repetir pero... quizá invente una botella dónde volver a ella, dónde guardar los recuerdos y acudir a ella cuando quiera.

Fin

Sí, es más corto pero no creo que hubiera soportado escribir mucho más... He matado a Hermione!!!!!!

No puedo creerlo, he puesto a Draco y Hermione juntos, le he lanzado un crucio a Ron y he matado a Mione y casi casi suicido a Ron!!!!!

Pero eso era demasiado para mí

Malu de Snape Rickman; Angie (Snapes Mistic Angel), Anahi (fugaz), Luciana, Stephanie Cossio Estrada, Camil, JadeKhan:pronto habrá más Severus/? (Ginny, Narcisa...) más Draco/Ginny eso seguro. Espero que os guste este aunque sea Ron/Hermione

Ginny Potter w: espero que me llegué inspiración para otro Harry/Ginny

MSN: Gracias por escribirme, me alegras con tus cosas, al principio reaccioné un poco regular pero cuantas más veces leo tus mensajes más me gustan, creo que tienes mucho sentido del humor (lo de las pelis puede ser hasta sarcastico).

Edith: Gracias, para tí va también este Ron/hermione ya que creo que te gusta esta pareja.

Ginny Malfoy: lo dicho gracias, habrá más Draco/Ginny y estoy segura de que no escribo tan bien como dices, tengo mucho que aprender.

Laurichi!!!!: Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegro de que te gusten mis fict. No me puedo creer que te gustara Perdí, con lo que me costó terminarlo y mandarlo no muy convencida... pero Gracias y no eres pesada, si alguien es pesada soy yo.

Y por último decirle a Alberto, que este fict es para él, después de una hora hablando tuve la necesidad de escribirlo, aunque sólo fuera para mándarselo a él, después de darle el visto bueno, yo lo mando.

Ya saben opinen, critiquen y demás en mi libro de visitas o en icaper2002yahoo.es y por favor críticas constructivassssss para poder mejorar los fict ya que como dice Lorepotter: soy pésimaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Anvi Snape


End file.
